Tie-Breaker
by Kuneko
Summary: Because when it comes to Kana, even proposing to the love of your life is a competition. [TToTT Oneshot, Kana/Georgia]


**/Author's Note:** The prompt for this oneshot – given to me by Singkatsu, of course – was to write a Kana & Georgia fic. I don't count myself as being one of the best romance writers (especially of the fluff variety), but I can't say it's not fun to indulge in it from time to time! Kana and Georgia (Kangia? Georgna? Their names, uh, don't exactly gel) are without a doubt a fun pair, after all. Enjoy, thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you have any thoughts to share. Even if it's just squealing. **End Author's Note/**

* * *

 **~Tie-Breaker~**

Kana just had to turn everything into a competition. And this was Round 3.

The first round had been bird-watching. The second was a scavenger hunt. Both rounds had ended in a tie, proving without a doubt that she truly was his equal. Still, he was determined to win the last – and most important – round: the race to the summit.

After all, he was _Kana._ What would become of him if he couldn't win a _horse_ race? His very identity would crumble in the face of failure. He'd have to close up shop. He'd have to mount Hayate and leave Konohana forever. Yes, the stakes were _that_ high.

Kana's stop-watch chimed as the day entered its 17th hour. He slipped it back into his pocket, careful not to crush any of his findings from the earlier scavenger hunt. As if it, too, was joining the race, the sun overhead began dipping into the pinks and purples that canvassed the sky. Sparing no more time or thoughts on the possibility of his defeat, he kicked Hayate into motion and they sped into the mountains, the calm summer wind suddenly whipping into a blast.

Hayate strained against the upwards slope, but pressed on, past cedars and boulders and all variety of onlooking animals. Kana felt weightless as the wind roared past him.

The pair reached the summit just in time to see the sun melt into the distant mountains, leaving room for its many twinkling kin. The summit was empty – the only sign of life coming from flames dancing merrily in the various lanterns.

Kana's mind flared with triumph before quickly giving way to worry. He was certain he'd _win_ , but he had also expected her to appear seconds later, stomping her feet and cursing the world. He didn't disembark from Hayate, but instead rode on – this time, following the slope down to Bluebell.

His heart was beating madly – no longer driven by a desire to win, but by fear: _She was never late._

The world was getting darker around him, and the wind blowing into his eyes made him tear. He had to squint before he saw something moving in the nearby river.

"Who's there?!" he yelled, pulling the reins on Hayate and prompting a wild neigh from his steed.

They were met with a shriek. "K-K- _Kana!_ It's me!"

Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Kana recognized the figure in the river and felt his heart flood with relief. Georgia was stooped down, her pants rolled up to her knees, her own horse staring with alarm from the other side of the river.

Kana stared at her. "Georgia… What are you doin'? Did you fall in or something?"

"Of course not!" she straightened her back and crossed her arms. "…Though I guess this means you won."

"That doesn't matter right now! Are you hurt? Did something happen to your horse?"

"Nothin' of the sort!" She replied indignantly. "Listen, I was on my way up the slope, set and ready to kick your ass, when I…" she turned away to hide a blush that was barely visible anyway, "…I lost the… the _thing._ An' I thought it fell in the river, so I was scramblin' around to find it. It's gotta be around here somewhere – I had it in my hand when I left Bluebell. "

Kana couldn't help but grin as the pieces fell into place. He hopped off of Hayate, and walked over to Georgia, whose head came up his chest while she was ankle-deep in water. He reached out a hand and picked a blue feather out of her hair. "You mean… this?" He waved the plume in front of her eyes.

Georgia's mouth opened wide, then closed just as the blush on her cheeks intensified – feeling both stupid and elated as Kana waved the blue feather – the acquisition of their tied scavenger hunt - in front of her face.

Georgia's lips bowed into a pout. "Well, that settles _that_. You beat me. Guess that means _I'm_ the one who has to move."

Kana's grin grew wider, and his heart pumped somehow faster. He descended into the water to join his love. She, in turn, felt her face reddening. "…That _is_ what that means, right? Those were the rules?"

"I dunno… I've always been something of a rule-breaker."

Georgia snorted. "I reckon you expected me to _swoon_ at a line like that? C'mon, Kana! The only thing worse than a sore loser is a gracious winner, y'know."

He poked the blue feather behind her ear, delicately arranging strands of her auburn hair. "Then let's call it a draw. I know we agreed that the first person to the summit gets to propose, but... Who cares? We both found a blue feather. We both know we want to be together. Bluebell, Konohana – what does it matter? As long as I get to spend my life with the girl I-"

A loud splash echoed through the trees as Georgia shoved the boy she loved so dearly into the water with all her might. Leaping out of the riverbed and onto her horse, she spared a moment only to stick out her tongue.

"Sorry, love, but I ain't ever been a girl who settles for draws."

With a triumphant whinny from her mare, Georgia rode off in the direction of the summit, waving the blue feather over her head like a victory flag.

Kana was left lying in the riverbed, head thrown back in laughter, bested by the woman of his dreams. His equal. Just this once, he thought, he'd be alright with losing.


End file.
